Princess Snowcup's Zhu Zhu Ponies
Princess Snowcup's Zhu Zhu Ponies are based on fake Zhu Zhu Ponies January 31, 2019 * Princess Belle is a bunny with moderate purple fur, strong cyan eyes, strong cyan ears and pale cerise sharp swirls wearing a Peck's Alpha Armor Set as a pegasus * Snowy is a sea turtle with a white skin, pale, light grayish rose shell, sky blue eyes and purple flowers as a seahorse. She wears a pink rare anemone head bow and pink bioluminescent necklace. * Jeanette is a penguin with gray feathers, a white underbelly, purple eyes and purple stars wearing purple flame tipped wings as a futter pony/seahorse. She wears a candy cane tiara. * Princess Katlin is a fox with pale, light grayish violet fur, a light heliotropeish gray underbelly, sky blue eyes and light blue ears & legs wearing Mira wings as a pegasus. She wears a pink arctic hood. * Pink is an arctic wolf with a white undercoat, pink overcoat and pink eyes as a horse. She wears a magenta bunny hat. * Queen Annette is a monkey with magenta fur, purple skin, pale, light grayish rose heart-shaped eyes and sea green hearts wearing a Peck's Alpha Armor Set as a pegasus * Liza is a wolf with sea green fur, bronze underside, moderate mulberry eyes and moderate mulberry crescent moons wearing a Liza's Alpha Armor Set as a pegasus * Diane is a seal with pale, light grayish raspberry fur, a pale, light grayish raspberry nose, brilliant raspberry eye frames, light cerulean eyes and brilliant raspberry hearts as a horse/seahorse. She wears a pink clover necklace and pink clover skirt. * Twilight is a tiger with lavender fur, a moderate cobalt blue underside, purple eyes and pale, light grayish magenta long stripes wearing pink icicle antlers as an unicorn. She wears a magenta cat hat. * Rarity is a deer with white fur, a dark purple underbelly and blue eyes wearing light blue icicle antlers as an unicorn. She wears a pink chicken hat. * Rainbow is a koala with brilliant arctic blue fur, very light gold undercoat, pale, light grayish magenta eyes and purple lightning bolts wearing blue dragonfly wings as a flutter pony. She wears pink elf bracelets. * Applejack is an elephant with an orange skin, pink ear-insides, light green eyes and yellow leaves as a horse. She wears a pink flower bracelet. * Pink Christmas is a Christmas deer with pink fur, a cream face, purple eyes and pink, purple and cream Christmas-themed pattern wearing pink icicle antlers as an unicorn. She wears a pink rare glove. * Power Panda is a panda with white and purple fur and purple eyes wearing a Liza's Alpha Armor Set as a pegasus * Snowflake is a pig with a light blue skin, white ears, blue sky eyes and white stars as a horse. She wears a pink leaf necklace and pink leg armor. * Miss Cook is a horse with pink fur, a magenta mane, pink eyes and purple long stripes wearing a pink unicorn horn, pink angel wings and pink unicorn tail as an alicorn. She wears a magenta and pink mech angel helmet. * Sea Coral is a dolphin with a pink skin, white underside, pink eyes and purple flowers as a seahorse. She wears a pink coral necklace. * Sea Flower is an octopus with a dark pink skin, pink underside, pink eyes and purple hibiscuses as a seahorse. She wears a pink flower necklace. Figures on sale * Matilda is a dragon with magenta scales, a pink underside, pink eyes and blue purple small, triangular spikes. She wears a pink rare fox hat, pink long rare spiked collar, pink rare furry arm cuffs, white and orange glove, black rare medusa mask, pink arctic coat and black snow shoes. She wears a yellow long rare spiked collar, light yellow and red rare glove, black rare medusa mask and black snow shoes. * Stella is a monkey with pink fur, cream skin and hot pink eyes. She wears a pink rare fox hat, magenta long rare spiked collar, pink rare furry arm cuffs and black rare glove. * Ruby is a dog with long red hair tied into something which resembling her crest, light yellow belly, magenta cheeks, yellow bow, and long soft black tail. She wears a pink fairy princess hat, an orange firefly necklace, ice armor, ice gauntlets, ice tail armor, purple dragon glove, green grass claws and flying pig balloon. Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies: My Little Pony Category:Horses Category:Fake